


Про любовь

by fish_sleeps



Series: The Difference between Good and Evil [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_sleeps/pseuds/fish_sleeps
Summary: Эпизод из жизни Кроули и Азирафаила





	Про любовь

\- Так. Сдвинь брови. Ну, нахмурься, давай. Да не удивляйся, а угрожай! - давал наставления Кроули. Вопреки четким указаниям, Азирафаил выглядел все более виноватым.  
\- Ты должен внушать страх и уважение, понимаешь?  
\- Но... зачем? Любовь - вот залог хороших отношений.  
Кроули вздохнул. Азирафаил в своем репертуаре. Что он вообще понимает в любви, ангел.  
\- Они должны понять, что ты им не дашь спуску. Дисциплина! Это самое главное! Как иначе я доверю тебе этот... эту... штуку-которая-прыскает-водой?  
\- Но... Мы найдем общий язык, и они полюбят меня, вот увидишь! Любовь и терпение, друг мой, вот что нужно при воспитании.  
Азирафаил был готов стоять на своем. Ладно, Кроули, давай закончим с этим.  
\- Окей, даю тебе полчаса, только не читер... а, это же ты.  
И Кроули отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на ангельский провал.  
Он начал составлять план по возвращению своего авторитета. Вряд ли за полчаса Азирафаил сделает что-то непоправимое...  
\- Что?! Что это? Как... Как?!  
Азирафаил недоуменно посмотрел на Кроули, одной рукой аккуратно прикасаясь в лепесткам только что распустившегося цветка. Цветок так и льнул к его ладони.  
\- Видишь? Он сразу отреагировал на мои чувства. А какой аромат...  
До этого дня Кроули был совершенно уверен, что у его растений (он надеялся, что они все еще его) не может быть цветов в принципе.  
Самое время хвататься за голову, Кроули.  
Азирафаил умиленно наблюдал за появлением второго бутона.


End file.
